Demon's Ascent
Once home of the BeanBeans, Demon's Ascent now stands as a giant fortress of the Etna, the Devil Queen. It has great coffee, too! Background It used to be Bean Bean Kingdom until Etna took it over. During The Infected attack, SA-X and her followers, Fayth, and, surprisingly, Luigi stepped in to defend it. Being members of The Lords of the Midnight, it wasn't suprising that Fayth and SA-X stepped in to defend it. But Luigi hadn't really planned on defending the place. He was originally going to defend The Madsroom Kingdom, but with the large amount of danger there, he left it to Zack, Paula, and Tidus. So he was near BeanBean Kingdom and he was like, "Sure, whatever." So they met up, and got attacked by Prinnies a few minutes later. After showing those things whose boss, they went through a maze in the walls of a building after some of those Prinnies exploded. After going through it, the reached the streets, full of zombies. After killing all the zombies, Luigi got some Zombie DNA while Fayth what was basically a map to a nearby armory. But there was a barricade in the way. SA-X made Fayth, Luigi, and a few of her followers take it down, but Fayth refused, not being much of the strong...or mortal type. SA-X yelled at him, and Fayth went to scout the other side of the barricade. But, oh noes zombie assault! So yeah, zombies attacked the barricade, and with Fayth on the other side, he gonna get killed. So SA-X sent the Ki-Hunter in after the barricade fell. After a large battle, Fayth died, lots of zombies also died, and the Strike Force hopped into a nearby portal that turned on in mid battle. So now they were right across the armory. But it wasn't over; a robot came out to defend the place. After attempting to overheat it as much as possible, most of the Rouge came off and went to deal with the rest of the city. Then it turned into a huge cannon and fired, doing serious damage to everything around the armory. So they secured the armory, saved a few guys inside, and everyone was happy! (Except Fayth.) Multiverse Timeline Any trace of the BeanBean Kingdom is all but gone. This kingdom is now no more but a barren wasteland, where demons prevail and the only break in the greyish badlands are the occasional lava lakes, or demonic stronghold. Etna's castle is the seat of power here, and rules the land in the name of the Lords of Midnight. Places Inhabitants Demons and lots of them. All sort of creatures roam the burnt lands and look for victims to commit heinous acts on. The main demon you will face are Prinnies, exploding penguins that like to say "Dood" a lot. Some of the regular inhabitants from the BeanBean Kingdom may also be found, but they will be bloodthirsty demons. Bestiary See also * Link External links Category:Locations Category:Celestial Eruption Worlds Category:Stub Category:Refreshing Wave Worlds Category:Lunar Flux Worlds Category:Dream Cluster